Twilight's Dawn
by animeaddictperson
Summary: [SONGFIC] [VANILLA TWILIGHT BY OWL CITY] Hermione Granger left her life in the wizarding world. Will she ever go back?


**A/N: Hey, it's me again! As you can see - or read, rather - I'm back! I've recovered from my broken feels enough to be writing again. My second songfic, yay! Although this time I'll use the whole song, unlike my first one where I only used the chorus. I guess I like writing songfics. (Despite the fact that I used to despise these kind of things :P)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Vanilla Twilight.**

**P.S. Yes, I did just actually write a disclaimer. No need to act so surprised. (Though I do hope I did it properly)**

**P.P.S. [04-08-13] I deleted the lyrics of Vanilla Twilight in this songfic 'cause I got a PM saying that I should. I hope this doesn't mess up the fic. Me deleting the lyrics, I mean.**

* * *

It has been ten years since the war ended. Most people would most likely move on. But not Hermione Granger.

She's lying awake in bed thinking about 's thinking about the way his face lit up whenever he saw her, the way his lips moved in sync with her own, the way he held her like there wasn't a tomorrow. She's thinking about his platinum blond hair, his smile, his smirk. _Him. _

A single tear fled her eyes, trailing down her cheek.

She knows she's safe. Death eaters weren't at large anymore. Voldemort was dead and gone. She wasn't in grave danger anymore. Not anymore.

She fell asleep, dreaming of painfully familiar arms around her.

As she was walking along muggle London, she couldn't help but notice the postcards in display outside the shop she passed by. She took a pause from her stroll and took one from the rack. She examined the postcard. On it was a picture of a young couple locked in a lover's embrace, their backs turned towards the camera and with Big Ben in the background. She read the text in curly font written on the bottom right corner: _**Wish you were here. **_

Before she could stop herself, she had already bought it.

Sometimes she wakes up really early in the morning for no reason. But rather than going back to sleep, she'll often sit outside on her porch and watch the colors of the sky change slowly. No matter how many times she watched, the transition always seemed to amaze her. The fact that something so beautiful can transform literally overnight to something equally beautiful boggles her mind. But during those times, she couldn't help but feel... incomplete. Like there's this large gap in the sky that's missing.

She's aware what - _who_ - that missing piece is, and she hates herself for not being able to do anything to bring that piece back. To bring him back.

Immediately after the war, she bought this house located near her old muggle neighborhood. She wanted a quiet life away from the wizarding world. She needed serenity. She needed peace. She needed to be away from the things that bring her scars back. Her nightmares back. This meant leaving her magical life, but she doesn't mind.

Sometimes she gets reminded of what she left behind. Of the people, of the memories, of the experiences. Of him. And it makes her want to go back.

But she doesn't.

During these past few days, the reminders are getting stronger. They're coming more often. They're becoming more vivid.

And it's keeping her up at night.

The other night it was a memory of her with Harry and Ron. They were at the Great Hall, having breakfast and occasionally laughing at Fred and George's jokes.

During breakfast yesterday it was a memory of him. They were sneaking off to the Room of Requirement, walking hand in hand along the corridors of Hogwarts, careful not to make a sound that will alert the school of their late night rendezvous.

When she was watching telly earlier today it was a memory of that awful night at his family's manor. The one with that horrible witch.

The barrier she put up against the magical world is slowly going down. She needs to find new ways to cope. To put the barricade back. To shield her from the beast that is magic.

She decided that she doesn't need help after all. At least not yet. The thought of him is enough for now.

It's enough.

There won't be a passing minute that she won't think of him. She'll always think of him.

She decided that enough is not enough. She needed to go back. That's what he would like. That's what he would want.

He'd want for her to see the world again.

And so she does.

She went back. She went back to Harry and Ron. She went back to magic. And in a way, she went back to him.

She got a job at the ministry and is now next in line to be minister herself. She sold her old house and moved to another one closer to work. To magic.

Although none of that is more important than the memory of him. She'll easily forget all of this. But not him. Not him.

She wishes for him to be with her.

If something could be done, she would do it.

After all, she left, but she came back.

So why couldn't he?

* * *

**A/N: Wew! That was... well, not like the usual stuff that I write. This is definitely a new experience for me, writing something heavier. I think I did a pretty decent job, though. What do you guys think? Review, please?(:**

**P.S. I really hope that none of got confused with what the songfic was about. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. **


End file.
